Disney Racing All Stars
Disney Racing All Stars is an upcoming Disney game of Disney Channel, Disney XD, and the Disney movies. This will be released in 2019 or 2020. Game The game is like Mario Kart 8: Deluxe and Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing. Story The Disney characters challenge themselves to Disney's Grand Prix. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pete * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * K.C. Cooper (K.C. Undercover) * Mal (Descendants/Descendants: Wicked World) * Evie (Descendants/Descendants: Wicked World) * Carlos (Descendants/Descendants: Wicked World) * Jay (Descendants/Descendants: Wicked World) * Uma (Descendants 2) * Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Flynn "Eugene" Rider (Tangled) * Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) * Penn Zero (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) * Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) * Billy Dilley (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Spruce Wilds (Spruce and Gimli) * Gimli Wilds (Spruce and Gimli) * Princess Cherry (Spruce and Gimli) * Princess Arlette (Spruce and Gimli) * Lord Draven (Spruce and Gimli) * Viola Miller (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Monique Wilson (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Claire Thompson (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Liam Davis (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Ming Yu Ping (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Norville Hamilton (Norville) * Alma Elfman (Norville) * Pam Myers/KO Pam (K.O. Pam's Strong Adventures) * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mulan (Mulan) * Shang (Mulan) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz (Toy Story) * Jessie (Toy Story) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * James P. "Sully" Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Helen Parr/Elasticgirl (The Incredibles) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dashiell "Dash" Parr (The Incredibles) *Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Mator (Cars) *Cruz Ramirez (Cars) *Princess Merida (Brave) *Captain Jack Sparow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Vanellope von Schweets (Wreck-It Ralph) *Elsa (Frozen) *Anna (Frozen) *Olaf (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Joy (Inside Out) *Sadness (Inside Out) *Anger (Inside Out) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Fear (Inside Out) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Moana (Moana) *Mau'i (Moana) *Miguel Rivera (Coco) Stages * Disney Town * Mouseton * Duckberg * Hot Dog Hills * Dwarf Woodlands * Prankster's Paradise * Castle of Dreams * Neverland * Hundred Acre Wood * Atlantica * Agrabah * Lothal * Corona * Avalor * Petallia * Dream Idol Central * Otrix City * Bonnie's Room * Auradon Prep * Pixtopia * Dream Idol Central * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University * Radiator Springs * Sugar Rush * Arendelle * San Fransokyo * Zootopia * Islands of Polynesia * Land of the Dead Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress Macneille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Jodi Benson as Ariel Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games